kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chanim Michaelis
Heya! Hey there Chanim! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki :D I am Tsumi as you may already know. I'm glad that you came here and hope you enjoy yourself here :D First off, I encourage you to join one of our projects that we have here. I, myself, am the Queen (or manager) of the Anime Project so feel free to check it out ;) and also the other projects hehe... Hmmm and it seems like you like Sebastian too. Well, I'm pretty sure the others have warned you of me... I'm his wife of course... which has already been decided as being official for a long time. Feel free to fangirl about him... at a distance. If you ever dare go near him or make any advances... just be prepared for my wrath... Ahem, please do not become afraid from what I have just said ^_~ I'm usually a really nice and fun person :D but that's good, at least you still have Will so I have heard... hehehehe :P But anyways, I digress. Again, I'm happy you came here and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask one of our admins C. Phantom or Serene. Oh and also a word of advice for you: ALWAYS read striked lines on this wiki. They may be shocking sometimes... but it can save your life... if you know what I mean ^_~ Ok, enough of my blabbering. Hope you enjoy yourself here, Chanim! And I see that you're Indian? Cool :P 09:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha you're scared, huh? Well, good, that's the desired effect on all Sebby fangirls >:D Awww... don't be :D I'm usually really nice if you don't get on my bad side :P And ergh... sorry, no. We're so not sharing Sebastian. He's mine :P (could you also do me a favour and remove the Sebastian thing from your little boxy thing which talks about yourself too... hehehehe *poke poke*) Ahahaha those guys are all yours, don't worry, EXCEPT for Ronald. He already belongs to Skye :P 06:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You're on chat, yeh? Heh, sorry, can't get on chat with ya right now :D If you've heard from the others, I have this glitch where I can't get on the wiki chat... well at least I can, but it's basically the same as not going on :S well anyways, how are you? :) 09:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo~!! Yo~!! Wassup? :D Call me Buddy 'cuz everyone does :D You should do what Tsumi tells you up there ↑↑↑ cuz well let's face it; every newbie will be told to join projects and meet the admins xD xD xD (I got that when I first got here too :P) Yippee you're not an Undertaker fan~ You see, I'm his dear wife ^_^ (in this wiki, everyone gets married xD xD xD) Actually, I have like another 21 back up husbands in cause my current Undertaker-chan does something terrible.....so yeah :D Hehe have a great time here cuz for me this is the most active wiki of all~! :D :D :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm for me Ronald is okay :| No offense, he's not cute for me and he's a little bit annoying. Undertaker is a lot mroe cuter than him :D Anyway, you also have 2 rivals on Ronald: Skye and Nana! O.O I'm not gonna join cuz Ronald's not one my of my husbands......^_^ Ehehe you acknowledged me as your best friend~! :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there, welcome to the wiki! I'm Serene. =) If you need any help with anything, please ask! I see that both Tsumi and Buddy have gone through their spiel, so I won't repeat them. Hope to see you around! ^-^ SereneChaos 18:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aw, Buddy, Tsumi, and Serene got ahead of me lol. Anyway, hi Chanie! I'm Lau if you remember me from chat. Welcome to Kuroshituji Wiki, one of the strongest wikis community-wise IMO. We talk a lot haha. It's very fun here so I hope you stick around. Yeah well anyway if ya wanna get involved, join projects! The R&R Project that I'm the king of is currently full but I'm more than happy to accept secondary members :D If you need any help, just ask meh or the other editors around here. The admins (which one of them you already met) are C. Phantom and Serene o drop by and say hi. Hope you enjoy your time here :D Welcome! Hi I'm Niji, I really hope you'll integrate the community coz' we have soooo much fun here, You already met the main protagonist of this crazy wiki and you already know that here everyone has a husby.. So mine is Grell hehe, I love him! Enjoy your time here, and I hope to talk to you soon... Niji Sakura 05:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! So... I'm sorry I didn't welcome you till now. xP Well Buddy and Tsumi already told you just about everything you need to know so I'm just gonna say this. Yes, you do have rivals for MY!!! I REPEAT MY!!!! RONALD!!! I mean the most wonderful character in Kuro. Serisously, I DID NOT think this many people liked Ronald so much. Man.... Anyways...I am already sharing him with Nana and I can barely stand that. I'm only getting by by thinking that we are in different universes so there are two Ronalds. xP So....yea. Welcome and I hope you stay here for a long time!! [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 05:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but you can like Ronald it's just that I will have a hard time dealing with others liking him. I get very sadistic and get the feeling of wanting to hert people so yea..... Anyways! xP I will definetly teach you editing but I would think it better to ask Lau or Tsumi or Buddy or one of them cause I'm not all that good. I'm still learning. And Nana can be the pres cause I don't really like being pres or anything like that. xP I'll help or join or whatever I just don't want a title like that. [[User:Thehawkseye98|'The Queen of']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|'Darkness Skye']] 06:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hyo You should sign your name with four tildes like this ~~~~ every time you leave a message :) and thanks Aisyah! Wow the new chap comes out tomorrow already? I hope to see you comment on my blog. You better or Lau will get mad lol jk xD Heh, of course. I'm a nice person :3 However, if you bother or attempt to destroy my precious Grell-san, I might just steal his Death Scythe, slash you with it, and ask if Undertaker can bury your body in the graveyard. Nice to meet you ;P Merry Christmas (From the Phantomhives) 14:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya! I'm so sorry Aisyah >.< but I have this glitch problem with the chat system so I can't get on ;( hey btw how are you? ^_~ (and I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU. XD) 07:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA you seriously think you can WIN against me??? I laugh at your foolishness xD (jk btw don't take this seriously...) Think again! I already HAVE Sebby as my husband, pretty much everybody will support me with him and besides I not only have my chainsaw, I also have my super sharp knives, sonic screwdriver (which can warp you into non-existence mind you btw have you watched Doctor Who?) and also Sebastian HIMSELF! He will definitely support his wifey *[]* So prepare to lose... shamefully~! Read this btw too... 08:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey its k tht u welcome me quite late and I still remember u as well! I'm definiately gonna be online quite often since the skl is close and i'm bored to death!!! Hope 2 see u in the chat! Undertakerwife 14:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC)UndertakerwifeUndertakerwife 14:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Block I'm really sorry I had to block you, but it's both Wikia's rules and the law that you need to be 13 or older to have an account. Your block will expire on August 28, 2013. I'm really sorry about this! =( SereneChaos 00:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Aww, bye bye, Aisyah!! See ya in two years if we all still stay at this wiki :D Never got your gmail (if you have one) :( See ya soon!! >.< [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Heh, sorry, I kinda reported this XD but I don't have any individual grudges against you don't worry XD but see ya soon :) (oh and... I WIN! >:D) 06:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC)